An Unexpected Friendship
by xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx
Summary: Kurt and Santana both save each other from suicide, forming an unexpected friendship between them.


An Unexpected Friendship

**Summary: Kurt and Santana both save each other from suicide, forming an unexpected friendship between them.**

Chapter One: Saving Each Other

They saved each other from suicide that night. Santana had been planning her death for months on end and soon came Sunday the 12th of October. For some reason, she had always wanted to die on a Sunday. Sunday was a peaceful day, a day of relaxation and well...for some reason the 12th seemed like a good date to die. Her Uncle Adan died on October the 12th, two years ago. Maybe that was why she had chosen that particular date.

She even knew how she was going to die. She'd walk to the bridge at the railway station, wait for an oncoming train and jump straight over the edge. It was perfect. There was no way that she would survive the jump, especially if she jumped into a speeding train as well.

No one knew the thoughts that ran through her head, not even Quinn or Brittany. She was a secret person. Her parents didn't even know but then again, her family were the ones who drew her to wanting to kill herself.

She was about to make the jump when she heard a familiar sounding voice behind her. It wasn't someone she wanted to see at that moment in time.

"What are you doing?" The voice questioned her.

She turned round to see that Kurt Hummel was standing just across from her. He was perched on the small step that led up to the railing and Santana knew what he was doing. The same as her. It was pretty obvious from where she was standing.

"You're going to fall if you stand on that," she whispered quietly to him. Why didn't she say anything else? Since when did she care about Kurt? Why didn't she tell him to go away and leave him alone? More importantly, why didn't she tell him to just jump over the edge and make everybody's lives a lot easier? The reason, she wasn't the bitch that people thought she was.

"Isn't that the point?" He said blankly and shrugged his shoulders at her. "Why else would I be here? To observe the trains?"

"Asshole," Santana spat and shook her head.

"Rude," Kurt scoffed. He jumped down from the small step and made his way over to the Latina, his hands stuffed deeply into the pockets of the red pants he was wearing. "You haven't answered my question."

"What's it look like?" Santana asked rhetorically. "Laying an egg? Did you want to fall?" She then asked him, gesturing towards where Kurt had been standing.

He shrugged his shoulders again.

"Stop doing that," she said and folded her arms across her chest. "I hate that."

"Why _are _you here?" He repeated, placing the emphasis on the word are.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Stop doing that," he repeated her words in a jokey manner, a smirk plastered upon his face. "I hate that."

"I was planning on killing myself if that's what you want to hear," Santana told him casually and glanced down at the railway tracks. A train was on its way. "See you then."

"Wait!"

Santana didn't stop at the sound of Kurt's voice. It was the grip on her arm that stopped her. She gulped nervously and looked back at the train as he slowly released his grip.

"Me too," he whispered softly and crossed his arms.

"You too?" She asked.

The train zoomed past. _  
><em>

"Shit," she cursed under her breath and ran both of her hands down her face. "Why?" She asked him, turning to look him in the eyes. He didn't answer her straight away. "Why?" She asked again.

"Since I...I came out of the closet," he sighed heavily. "Things haven't been the same."

"What do you mean?" She scoffed. "Your dad's cool with the whole thing, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded his head faintly and leant back against the edge of the bridge, his arms still crossed. "But I can't help but feel like he's disappointed in me, you know? I'm not the proper son he wanted. He wants someone more like Finn. Also, the...the bullying is just really getting to me."

"Stuff 'em," Santana spat.

"It's easier said than done," Kurt chuckled. "I just can't handle it anymore, that's all. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you want to kill yourself?" Kurt asked. "You have everything. You're popular, a cheerleader, you're rich and you're beautiful. I don't understand."

"Family," Santana sighed, trying her very best to hold back her tears. She couldn't cry in front of Kurt. She couldn't. There was no way that she'd be caught crying in front of him. "Don't kill yourself Kurt. You'll miss out on a lot and your dad won't be able to handle life without you. He loves you way too much and I doubt he is disappointed in you."

"Well, that means a lot coming from you," he said with a small smile. "Same to you by the way. You have no reason to kill yourself. Weren't all the things I listed good enough for you?"

"My parents hate me," Santana said and shrugged. "Everyone at school hates me because I make out to be a bitch when I'm really not. I'm always put second best, even in cheerleading. Quinn's always the captain and no one even bothers to think about me. I'm not the best at anything."

"That's not true," he whispered sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like you."

"You're just saying that to stop me from jumping over the edge," Santana said.

"True," he laughed. "But I mean it. I really do. Listen, if...if I don't kill myself then...can you not either? We can make a pact."

"I guess." Santana smiled at him and stepped away from the edge. "But the thoughts will still be there."

"Same here," he said. "But we can talk about it to each other. Right? Does that sound good?"

"Does that make us friends?" She asked. She'd never had a proper friend before. She'd always seen Brittany as way more than a friend, even though she didn't tell anyone and she and Quinn were always making enemies out of each other.

"I guess it does," Kurt said awkwardly. "If that's okay with you though."

"That's perfectly fine with me." She never thought that she'd agree to be friends with Kurt but standing on the bridge, late at night, with him was kind of nice. The two of them then realised that they couldn't commit suicide, not then anyway. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**New story! Hope you like it so far. I fancied writing a Kurtana friendship story that was set in McKinley and not New York. Let me know what you think :) also my debut novel "ANXIOUS HEARTS" is available to buy and download on Amazon Kindle. **


End file.
